Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down
by FirexXxIce
Summary: This story is Joachim and how he became a vampire. It is a story I wrote a while back so please let me know if anything is wrong with it.


Written By: Fire

I am not sure if this is any good. But dear Gaia I hope it is. I wrote this one a while back, so please tell me if there is anything wrong with it... so yeah. Have fun, no one has Beta it yet, so if you want go ahead.

**Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

Screams... more and more screams filled the room. Who was screaming? A shudder of a torn and bruised body, then more screaming. Was that him? Another shudder as bone was ripped from skin. A soft whimper. Who was that? Was that him? More noises. Light and eerie, then laughter... cruel, sadistic laughing filled his ears. "Hahahaha... My dear sweet Joachim." The voice low, a husky thrum in his ears, sweet and caring. The hands of the voice touched him, they were cold, clammy, making his skin shiver with... delight. They touched his head, eyes, neck, mouth, and hair. Another soft whimper, one of disgust. "My dear sweet child..." the voice whispered in his ear. Male? Or female? He didn't know. The hands slipped down further, he cried out. He felt sickened. A knot twisted his stomach as the hands touched a naked chest. Then waist, then hip. A sobbing noise as they went even further.

_**SMACK. **_A startled yelp then a screech. _"Please! Please stop... I'll be good... I'll be good..." _The voice sobbed. Hot, burning tears rolled down his flushed cheeks._ "It hurts... it hurts... please..." _The voice sobbed. Was that him? He didn't know.

"Shut up! I SAID SHUT UP!" The unknown voice screamed, bashing the boys head into the bloodied ground. Another whimper, one of pain... It was him... He didn't want it to be. Warmth flooded in the back of his head... He stayed absolutely still. His body burned and ached with the advances of the unknown person above him. He wanted to die... just die! Death was better than this. He whimpered again, his body shaking with each and every advance.

A broken gasp, then a low moan. "My dear sweet Joachim... You are so beautiful.. so beautiful." The voice murmured into his ear running fingers through his light silvery hair. He whimpered, his head bowed down. Silver bangs enveloped dark eyes, shrouding them from his attackers view.

**Chapter I: Awakened**

He lay there, body aching. How long had he been asleep? Or... how long had he been awake and staring at the ceiling? There was no time here, no time in the room. His eyes drifted closed. His body hurt, his mind was unraveling and his body still hurt. He made a soft sound and curled up, the cold stone flooring piercing his skin making him shiver. He wanted it to stop but it wouldn't. He felt disgusted with himself. He could still feel _his _touch upon his body. He felt tears sting at the back of his eyes before they pooled under the lids and spilled over, leaving hot streaks down his face. "Why...?" his voice was but a soft croak. There was a soft chuckle and he froze, body rigid. "My, my... Don't you look pitiful." Joachim made a choking sound and curled further into himself. _Go away... Go away... _His voice was a plea in his mind, one he could not say aloud. The man with hair as bright as fire chuckled again, a cruel sound. "Now now, don't give me that." He leaned in, a pale hand brushing through even paler hair. "Calm down. I am not here for you tonight..." he murmured into Joachim's ear.

"T-then... what is it you want..." his voice wavered in fear, he winced at the look in the elder mans eyes. "M-ma-aster." He whispered.

"I have only come to give you some company, of course. Our relationship is not always about cruelty." Joachim tried to ignore him, but the very presence of the man was... frightening. He glared down at the shaking form before scoffing. "You are pathetic. What did I see in you?" He questioned to himself before grinning horribly, his perfect face being twisted by that ugly smile. "Hmhmhmm I know what I shall do tonight." He reached out and grabbed a fist full of that blissfully silver hair and pulled him so Joachim was eye level with him. He smiled in pleasure at the pain struck features. "How sweet that you alone will give me these looks. No one else will be allowed to see these beautiful expressions, only me..." he whispered. Lips just grazing his jaw, "Hmmm try to sleep, we have a long night a head of us tonight." he muttered before throwing Joachim to the ground and walking off, his foot falls not audible to the human's ears.

The silverette laid there, aqua eyes burning into the darkness with such hatred. It was overwhelming to feel like this... It coursed through his veins, so venomously hateful. He looked to the darkness above and smiled. His broken mind was doing this, making him like this... But, but it was all his fault. All that creatures fault. He was the one that broke him. He was the one that shattered his mind. He was the one that _awakened_ this feeling in him. He let out an airy giggle before more laughter bubbled up in his chest, he let it out. A screeching noise that would put even screams to the test. He put everything into it. His hatred, his loneliness, his... life. Unknown tears fell to the flood as he did this. He wouldn't die... not now. He would live. And thrive. And then... he would kill the monster that did this too him. "... The day will come.." he murmured to himself a pale hand stretching out and grasping the ground for some measure of comfort but it found none. "The day will come when..." he giggled softly and continued to stare into the abyss. "The day will come when you will pay for this Walter..." He breathed in the musky scent of water. "You..." his voice choked. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WALTER!" He screamed.

**Chapter II: Freedom**

Nothing... there was nothing there. He stared at the stairs leading out of the dungeon. _Where is he?_ Had he not promised he would be back? Had he said not to rest? _Yes. He did say that. He said for me to rest. To rest and he would be back so I would be punished some more. _But time past and still no sign of the monster. _How long has it been? _There was not time. Not in there. Just darkness, and water. _No time... Never time here._ He thought bitterly. It was just him, and the creatures who lurked in the water. But there was also _him. _Walter. He had hated him. Still did. But... where was he?

Standing, his legs ached, but then again his entire body did. He walked forward. No grace, he stumbled and almost fell. Catching himself on the wall he stayed there for a moment before walking on until he got to the water. He looked at the dark pool and stepped in. He hissed, it was cold against his skin. He continued on, the water slowly coming to his knees before going to hip halfway through. He walked around the pillars in the water, carefully avoiding any of the creatures. The water sloshed at his hips as he waded further in. He could barely see them. The stairs. But they were visible. Just a black outline in the darkness.

He stood there now. At the bottom. Should he venture forth and see? He continued to stand there. He didn't know how long he stared at the looming steps. But it felt as though something was calling him. He could hear it. _**Joachim... **_He took a step up. _**Joachim, come...**_The voice sounded so sweet. He took more steps. _**Come my dear sweet child... **_And there he stood. At the top the door looming over him. _The voice? Where did it go?_ He pressed a palm to the wooden door and shivered before pushing it open. Was he free? Or was this some sick trick. He didn't know nor care. He was out of that dreaded place.

**Chapter II: His Death**

He lay there broken. His body, he could no longer feel. He was empty. But a shell of the man he once was. So there he was. Laying on the cold stone floor, the water below him spreading the beautiful crimsons out. Washing him of the damned liquids. He stared up at the endless darkness, his once beautifully liquid blue eyes, now dead. His mind obliterated.

His master had come earlier that night and had his way with him. Brutally tearing his body to pieces. Ripping both skin and muscle from their places.

Joachim continued to stay there, his mind slowly piecing itself back together. _How did it come to this? _It was a small voice in the back of his head. _Hahh... Tis was all your fault. You did this too yourself. You are the one who tempted the master. _"No... Twas not me.." He whispered nonchalantly. "Twas not me... I-I..." Joachim whimpered. **Pain. **Such delicious pain coursed through his body.

e cried out in pain. Walter was still there... doing far worse things than his fragile mind could make out. "My my... where did that strength go? When you promised I would pay for this?" he whispered his cold lips connecting with pale soft skin. Joachim shivered.

"D-don't touch me..." A soft chuckled came and then he screamed.

"You do not tell me what I shall do and not do." Walter said harshly into his ear. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, I am your master."

He didn't say anything. How could he... He would only be beaten again. He let out a soft laugh. His mind breaking further. Walter was furious. He slammed him into the wall.

"You dare laugh at me?" Joachim stared at him with dead eyes. "You dare mock the one who took you in?"

"Took me in...?" He laughed lightly. A cold sound even to his ears. "You... you took everything from me. My life... my very essence."

"Mhmhm... My dead sweet

Joachim stood there, his naked back facing towards his master. He entire body tense. He dared not to look back... Dared not to look at the monster. "My my... where did this new found strength come from?" An arm wrapped around his waist. Joachim made a soft sound as lips caressed his pale neck. "Such will. Where has it come from I wonder?" Red locks fell over his shoulder shrouding with silver ones. He paled in comparison.


End file.
